


Take Me Instead

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 9, Take me instead, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Obi-wan has a choice to make.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Take Me Instead

The bulky collar around her neck digs painfully into her lekku. It’s not made for Togruta, but that didn’t stop the pirates from locking it around her neck when they attacked her. It keeps emitting tiny shocks, effectively neutralizing her attempts to attack them as they drag her through the crowd.

Ahsoka scowls as the pirate captain pulls her to his chest and shoves a blaster under her chin. Master Obi-wan stands at the other end of the hallway, his lightsaber ignited and a dozen dead pirates behind him. He stands near to the escape pod, inches away from escape, but he doesn’t move. His eyes land on her and widen in surprise. She wasn’t supposed to end up here, but the plan had gone awry almost immediately. 

“Get out of here,” the pirate captain says. “And I won’t kill your little pet.”

Ahsoka tries to wiggle out of the pirate’s crushing grip, but the arm is easily as wide as her body and effectively pins her arms to her sides and keeps her trapped. The blaster digs sharply into her chin and she stills.

“Put her down,” Obi-wan says. He twirls his lightsaber and changes his stance, threatening an attack, but not daring to move forward. He must be planning something.

“You can’t fight all of us,” the captain says. “And if you try, I’ll have the slaves killed.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widen. She had sensed their suffering and their cries. That’s why they had come here in the first place. No doubt Obi-wan is just as aware of their misery as she is, though he probably managed to keep their emotions from overwhelming his shields, unlike Ahsoka. 

She steels herself and nods to Obi-wan. She senses his worry but tries to assure him that she’ll be alright. She doubts Obi-wan could cut down the entire pirate crew before they slaughtered the slaves. The pirates aren’t stupid. They know they won’t be able to kill Obi-wan and don’t have the means to hold them both. But Ahsoka can take it. She can take whatever they do to her, so long as they spare the slaves. And when Anakin comes to rescue her, they’ll all still be alive to be freed and everything will be okay.

“Take me instead,” Obi-wan says. “Let her go. And take me instead.”

The pirates laugh. Even Ahsoka raises an eyemark. Obi-wan can’t think he’s worth anything to them. She’s a young female Togruta. She’s worth more than any human male, let alone one of Obi-wan’s age. And besides, Obi-wan is more important to the Republic and the Jedi than she is. Surely, he isn’t serious.

“You?” the pirate captain says and laughs again. “How stupid do you think I am?”

“I’m Stewjoni,” Obi-wan says. The pirates still. Ahsoka twitches as another shock zips down her spine. Surely Obi-wan is lying. Stewjoni never leave their planet, and if they do, they certainly don’t tell anyone. They’re too valuable to slavers to risk venturing out from their planetary stronghold.

The captain’s grip tightens. Her ribs creek under the crushing weight. “Check,” he says. One of his lackeys approaches Obi-wan. The Jedi keeps his lightsaber lit, but he lets them approach. The man glances back at the captain, then at the humming lightsaber. “Get on with it,” the captain growls.

The man hesitates, but when Obi-wan doesn’t move, he takes another step forward. He slips a hand under Obi-wan’s tunics. Obi-wan jerks and a tiny squeak escapes him. Ahsoka can’t see what the man has done, but she can guess, considering the bright red blush spreading across Obi-wan’s face.

“Satisfied?” Obi-wan growls as his lightsaber drifts closer to the man’s neck.

The man rapidly backs away, then nods to his captain.

“Let her go,” Obi-wan says.

“And let you run off with her? I don’t think so,” the captain says.

Obi-wan steps away from the escape pod, then tosses his lightsaber to the pirates. “The collar first,” he says.

The collar is released from her neck, but the captain’s arms remain tight around her. “Put it on,” the captain says and tosses it to Obi-wan.

“No,” Ahsoka says. “Master, you can’t.”

“Hush, girly,” the captain says.

“It’s okay, Ahsoka,” Obi-wan says, then turns fully to the captain. “Put her in the escape pod and let her go. Then I will cooperate with you.”

“No!” Ahsoka yells as she is tossed into the escape pod and the door seals. “Obi-wan, don’t! I’m not worth it!” She pounds on the door, but Obi-wan merely shakes his head.

His blue eyes meet hers. He smiles slightly and she senses only fondness and relief from him in the Force. “Good-bye, Ahsoka,” he says. “May the Force be with you.”

The escape pod activates and blasts away from the ship. Ahsoka’s breath hitches as she reaches out with the Force to him but finds that Obi-wan can no longer reach back.

Ahsoka twists away from the viewport towards the controls. She needs to get Anakin. And when he gets here, those pirates won’t stand a chance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All that matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922679) by [Coalmine301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301)




End file.
